Rules
Entries *Items *Skills Character creation To create a character, you must first contact the host so that he knows you are joining, and then create a new page on this wiki with your character's name as a title. Use this as an example. I advise that you copy the source of the page, clear the info sections and then fill in with your own details. You can tell as much as you want of your character, but there is a minimum of 2 paragraphs and the stat sheet. Lvl: ( Exp) Str: End: Skl: Spd: Lck: Mag: Int: Gold: Misc: Armor: Items (0/5): -- Skills ( / ): -- Supports: -- Unless agreed otherwise, new characters start at level 1 and initially have 600 gold to buy their starting equipment with. You can buy anything that is listed in the Items section, and you can get any skills that are in the Skills section. Primary Stats The bread and butter of a unit's level of competence. These are the bonuses to secondary stats each one of the primary stats grant per each point invested in them. *Str: +1 Weight Carried, +3% weapon damage bonus *End: +2 HP, +1% weapon damage resistance *Skl: +2 Atk, +1 MagAtk, +1 Crt *Spd: +2 Def, +1 MagDef, +1 AS *Lck: +1 Atk, Def, MagAtk, MagDef, Eva *Mag: +1 MagAtk, +1 MagDef, +2% magic damage bonus, +2% magic damage resistance *Int: +1 Skill Point, +1% Exp gain A level 1 character begins with 70 points to invest in these stats. This means an average of 10 per stat. There is a limit of 20 per stat for level 1 characters. For each level a character gains, he or she receives 3 points more which can be invested as desired. For human characters, the cap is 50 for each stat. Note that Int does not necessarily imply just academic intelligence here; it's more a general measure of knowledge and experience. Secondary Stats *Weight Carried: How much weight can be carried before penalties occur. *Dmg: Damage. How much damage a single attack does. *Hits: Number of attacks the unit gets in a duel. *AS: Attack speed. When higher than your enemy's, you hit first. *Atk: Attack rating. The higher it is, the more often you hit the enemy. *Def: Defense rating. The higher it is, the more often you dodge attacks. *MA and MD: Same as Atk and Def, but for magic. *Crt: Critical hit rating. The higher it is, the more often you score critical hits. *Eva: Evasion rating. The higher it is, the less often you succumb to critical hits. Status Effects Stun: The unit can't move or perform any action at all. -50 Def. Poison: The unit suffers 6 damage per turn. In addition, fatigue damage increased by 2. Freeze: -25 Atk and Def, -2 Move. The unit suffers 2 damage per turn. Blind: -50 Atk. Wrath: +1 extra Hit in all circumstances. Bless: +20 Atk, Def, MA, MD. Protect: +4 AC. Barrier: +70 MD. Avatar: Triple damage with all attacks. +6 AC. Supports and Affinities Each character can have up to five levels of support, with up to 3 with one character. The support levels go from C, to B, to A. A character receives bonuses from the support relationship when a supported character is within three tiles. The quality of the bonuses depends on the affinities of both characters. Each character can have one affinity. Affinities *Thunder: +2% weapon damage bonus *Earth: +2% weapon damage resistance *Aether: +2% magic damage bonus *Chaos: +2% magic damage resistance *Fire: +2 Atk, +2 MA *Water: +2 Def, +2 MD *Leaf: +2 Atk, +2 Def *Mind: +2 MA, +2 MD *Wind: +1 AS *Ice: +1 Crt, +1 Eva *Dark: +2 Crt *Light: +2 Eva The bonus is the sum of both character's affinity bonuses. Reserves Each turn, the players have a chance of calling in reserves in case they need backup. Both undeployed characters and generic units can be called in. The limit of how many can be called depends on the chapter, as does their point of arrival. They typically will arrive the next turn, but this may also change depending on the chapter. Fatigue and Resting Units can exhaust their energy by running around and fighting. Each time you move within the light blue area or fight, you lose 2 HP. If you don't move during your turn, you will recover 4 HP. Formulae Damage Physical: Dmg = weapon Dmg * (100 + Str * 3 - enemy End) / 100 * 2 if critical - enemy AC Magic: Dmg = spell Dmg * (100 + Mag * 2 - enemy Mag * 2) / 100 * 2 if critical - enemy AC Note: Armor piercing weapons decrease enemy AC. AS AS = Spd + weapon AS + armor AS + misc. item AS - 1 x excessive Wt carried Accuracy If (not magic), Acc = Atk - Enemy Def + special modifiers If (magic) Acc = MA - Enemy MD + special modifiers Special modifiers include *Weapon triangle: +15 Atk/-15 Atk (blade > heavy > pole > blade) *Defending: -20 Atk if you are the defender in a duel. *Low HP: Small penalty to all (-5 to -15) if seriously wounded, depending on how badly. *Excessive Wt: -2 Atk and Def per Wt *Leadership: +5 Atk, Def, MA, MD per level of Leadership on a character within three tiles. Experience Duel: Exp = (10 + enemy level - own level) x 3 (if enemy killed) Area attack: Exp = (15 + highest enemy level - own level) Healing: Exp = 5 + HP healed / 4 + 10 for curing/causing status effects Movement Move = 6 + 3 (if mounted) + 1 (for Celerity) Terrain Effects *Plain: Cost 1, +0 Def. *Forest: Cost 2, +10 Def (+10 vs ranged). Double cost for cavalry. *Hill: Cost 3, +15 Def. *Mountain: Cost 5, +20 Def. *Cliff: Cost 10, +0 Def. Impassable for cavalry. *Building: Cost 1, +15 Def. Heal +4 HP more per turn when resting. *Fortification: Cost 2, +30 Def. Heal +8 HP more per turn when resting. *Water: Cost 4, -20 Def. *Deep Water: Cost 6, -30 Def. Impassable for cavalry. Due to the complex nature of some of the formulae, not everything is displayed here. If your really want to know how the calculations are done, see detailed calculations for direct excerpts from the code. Category:Rules